


Guess who?

by Asya_Arbatskaya



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Arbatskaya/pseuds/Asya_Arbatskaya
Summary: This is how Freddie met Jim.





	Guess who?

First came the smell.

The unwanted guest pursued Freddie through the entire house, and was at its strongest near the guest bedroom door. It was obvious, that the source of the smell was hidden behind the door, but it was locked, and Freddie couldn’t just walk in immediately. He’d thought about using the window to access, but the idea didn’t seem inviting. So instead Freddie decided to wait.

Every morning he made a tour around his house, checking if there were any changes; but the smell was there, greeting him at the ground floor. There weren’t any signs of smell in the master bedrooms on the second floor; he found only a little hint of smell in the kitchen; but somebody brought a stinky pillow to the living room. Freddie threw it away, and tried to forget about the unfortunate event.

The second came the sound.

Freddie’s sweet dreams were interrupted by a disgusting, annoying sound of clattering on the floor. Jumping off the bed, he rushed downstairs, but the clatter broke off as suddenly as it had started.

Instead, Freddie found Phoebe right near the smelly door with the key in his hand. Noticing Freddie, he smiled with the hint of fussiness and asked, “Are you hungry?”

Freddie could tell: it was just a way to hide the truth from him. He jerked his head, turned around and walked away without bothering to answer Phoebe.

All the next week Freddie ignored the annoying smell, unpleasant sounds and, just in case, Phoebe, considering him a traitor and a conspirator. However, none of it worked, and the series of unfortunate events kept ruining the coziness of the house.

The smelly pillow kept appearing in the corner of the living room between the couch and the armchair; the good thing was that the grand piano, Freddie’s treasure, stayed untouched. At the fourth time Freddie got really frustrated and tore the pillow apart, but only to find it again next day, safe and intact. And now it was Phoebe’s turn to refuse to talk to Freddie.

After trying everything out Freddie realized that he couldn’t win this war the way he wanted. He tried new tactics, although he didn’t like the thought of hunger strike or spending a day at the suspicious door. Instead, he decided to bribe Phoebe and make him explain everything.

But this wasn’t the easy thing to do neither. Phoebe was almost elusive, always busy. He out of nowhere developed a strange habit of going for the long walks every morning and every evening, and Freddie didn’t like it at all

This was going on for a week or so, until on one very fine evening Freddie made a very clear point that unless Phoebe opened up to him, they were to go their separate ways and no longer live together. And this time it worked.

Phoebe asked Freddie to wait until he came back from a walk, and Freddie graciously agreed. Unable to shove off his agitation, Freddie settled to wait at the house doors.

Finally, after long forty five minutes, the door opened.

“Freddie, meet Jim!” said Phoebe, smiling from ear to ear.

And this was the moment Freddie got all his answers at once, because from behind Phoebe’s legs stepped a huge, black dog, so shaggy that it looked almost plushy.

Hissing in rage, Freddie fled to the living room and hid under the sofa. Such a betrayal was beyond his imagination.

“Freddie, come back!” called the traitor. “Jim is a very good boy, I’m sure you will get along well! Look, he is so soft and cute!”

Freddie didn’t want to look at anything. He didn’t want to get along with anyone, either.

He wanted everything to be just a nightmare.

“Freddie, you old tart! Don’t be silly. Look, I have your fav treats! Come here, please!” Phoebe lowered himself to his knees to look under the sofa, but Freddie only moved deeper, where Phoebe couldn’t reach him. “Freddie, believe me, Jim never in his life hurt a single cat! You’ll love him!”

Of course, Freddie didn’t believe him. As every cat, deep inside his soul he knew that dogs are hell hounds, and their only purpose on planet Earth is to kill as many respectable cats as possible.

All of the sudden next to Phoebe’s face appeared an enormous black nose, that sniffed really loud. And Freddie, fearing for his life, that he could sucked right into nightmarish jaws (the sound was just like the one the awful vacuum cleaner made), jumped forward. With an angry meow he scared Phoebe, who fell on his backside, made it to the grand piano and, without lowering his speed, jumped on the cornice. And only there he let himself look down.

Phoebe and Jim looked at him with the same expressions on face and on muzzle, but Jim also showed his disgusting blue tongue.

“Freddie?” tried again Phoebe, shaking a bag of something crispy.

Freddie wasn’t going to give up. He was ready to spend days on cornice just to make Phoebe realize what a huge mistake he had made. But the destiny decided the other way.

With a loud screeching, the foul curtain fell down; Phoebe started back, while Jim leaned forward. He did it just in time for Freddie to land not on hard floor, but onto soft body.

Stunned, Freddie rolled off Jim and froze. He closed his eyes and was waiting for horrible jaws to close on his thin neck, but instead he suddenly felt that someone was gently petting his back, like his cat mama long ago, when he was a kitten.

Opening one eye, he discovered that it was Jim.

Jim was grooming him.

Freddie shut his eye again. “If I don’t look, this is not so scary,” he thought.

Well, he wasn’t truly honest. He wasn’t scared already.

Maybe, Phoebe was right. Maybe, they really needed to find someone to take care of Freddie, while Phoebe was doing his busy stuff.


End file.
